Andrew Wells Meets the Vongola
by lunalooo
Summary: Andrew Wells, now a Watcher, is sent to Japan to find a rogue slayer. He stumbles upon two members of the Vongola family, which is part of the mafia. The adventure Andrew finds himself having is unlike any mafia movie he's ever seen. Hints at YamaGoku.
1. The Mafia?

Chapter One: The Mafia?

Andrew pulled out a collection of comic books from his bag. The movie playing on the plane was terrible, and he was too awake to take a nap. He knew that eventually during the flight he would want to sleep, but for now, he was glad he had packed his pile of unread comics. For the next few hours, he wanted to be immersed in the superhero world.

Actually... he paused to think. He already _was_ in the superhero world, for real. His friends were super in their own way. Buffy Summers was the original vampire slayer. Willow Rosenburg was a kick-ass witch. Xander Harris... well, he had a cool eye patch. Andrew had always admired Xander, even though he didn't have a super power. He reminded Andrew of himself... Well, Andrew did have some power. He used to work with demons, but he was _so_ over that now. Now he was a Watcher, like Mr. Giles. Oh yeah, Giles. He was pretty badass too...

He stared out the window thinking, and then went back to his comic book.

The plane was landing in Namimori, Japan. Andrew was excited to come to find the rogue slayer girl who was causing trouble there. While he was hoping to visit Tokyo, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have time for that. His top priority was to find this girl and bring her back to his headquarters. If it was possible, he needed to train her how to use her powers for good. Even though he had been in charge of many, many slayer girls since... well, since the end of Sunnydale, he never got tired of it. He puffed up his chest and walked off the plane feeling important. Once he walked into the sun, he put on dark sunglasses. Then, he pulled out a strange device out of his pocket. He hooked it up behind his ear. This device would help his understand and communicate in Japanese. He couldn't help but take a few seconds to stand there, in an awesome pose. "Let's do this."

Andrew sure looked suspicious, like an FBI agent. The townspeople went about their business as he wandered around, but he certainly did not go unnoticed. Especially since he spent so much time trying to look as cool as possible.

He passed through the town and kept walking towards a park. He seriously doubted a rogue slayer would be at a park. If she was really rogue, she would probably be back in town trying to cause mischief. Robbing a bank. Stealing weapons. The usual rogue slayer-y stuff. As soon as the thought entered his head, there was an explosion somewhere to his left. He was knocked down by the blast.

"What the bananas?" he exclaimed. "It must be the rogue slayer!" He slowly stood and and rushed to the bushes from where the explosion came behind. He peered through the branches.

There was a tall, handsome boy with black hair, obviously dirtied from the blast, standing there laughing cheerfully. Laughing? Andrew turned his head and thought he saw a girl there too. A girl with... gray hair? They appeared to be teenagers. "There she is!"

He jumped out of and over the bushes, all suave and cool, and confronted the two people. "Andrew Wells, Watcher of slayer girls and good friend of Buffy Summers, the original slayer. If you don't want to get hurt, I advise you to stop this foolishness immediately and come quietly. I have many weapons and I'm not afraid to use them."

The tall boy stared and blinked. The girl made a strange noise and said, "What the hell?"

To Andrew's surprise, the boy started laughing again. The girl grabbed Andrew by the collar and lifted him up. "Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell are you?"

"Now now," the boy stepped between them. The girl glared at him, and then let Andrew down.

"Wait..." Andrew stared at the girl. "You are a girl, right?"

The... girl, suddenly turned red and pulled out a large amount of dynamite from nowhere.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

The boy laughed and held the gray-haired boy around the waist to keep him from charging at Andrew. However, he could not stop the boy from throwing the dynamite. Andrew dived to the ground as there was another explosion.

Andrew stood back up, coughing. "I am terribly sorry if I mistook you for a slayer, but what am I supposed to think when you're here blowing things up and causing chaos? Are you a criminal?"

The boy laughed again. "This is Gokudera. He blows things up when he gets mad."

Gokudera did not appear happy to meet him.

"I'm Yamamoto," the boy said happily. He smiled and reached out to shake hands. Andrew did shake his hand and introduce himself, feeling extremely confused.

"So, you two haven't seen a girl with super powers around here, have you?" he laughed nervously. These boys probably had no idea what he was talking about. He felt pretty stupid.

"You mean Chrome?" the boy named Gokudera said, still sounding very unfriendly.

"No, Silly! I said I was looking for a girl, not chrome."

"HER NAME IS CHROME, BAKA (Idiot)!"

"Are you part of the mafia?" Yamamoto said unexpectedly- at least unexpectedly to Andrew.

"Don't go blabbering about that to people we don't know, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera yelled. He sure liked to yell a lot.

"What? Well, actually, I kind of am if you think about it." Andrew smiled, imagining what that would be like if he really was part of the mafia.

"Then you must be looking for Chrome," Yamamoto put his arm around and leaned against Gokudera, who just looked more irritated. "See, I told you."

"Shut up." Gokudera threw his arm off him and started stomping off in the opposite direction.

"This way!" Yamamoto beckoned Andrew to follow, and then went after Gokudera. Yamamoto didn't seem the least bothered by Gokudera's behavior. For a second, Andrew had a flash of memory. It was from many years ago...

_ Andrew sat in the basement, alone with Warren. Warren was working on some weapon, while Andrew was playing chess with himself. Andrew couldn't help but glance at Warren's back every once in a while. _

_ "Hey Warren, are you sure you don't want to come play?"_

_ "Just shut up, Andrew. Can't you see that I'm busy?"_

_ Andrew did shut up, but he could not quit looking at him. After a while he said, "Well, do you need help?"_

_ "No, I'm fine."_

_ Andrew got fidgety. Finally he stood up and headed towards the weapon or machine or whatever it was. At first Warren ignored him. "What's that do?" he pointed to something._

_ "Andrew, just stop! I need to concentrate."_

_ "I'm only trying to help!" Before he could stop himself, Andrew put his hand on Warren's back. All of a sudden, Warren pushed him away._

_ "Andrew! I told you already, I don't need any help! Now just go over there and play with your stupid wizard's chess game."_

_ Andrew tried very hard not to cry. "Fine," he yelled back. "But when that stupid heap of metal breaks, don't come crawling to me."_

_ He sat back down in his chair, his arms crossed, face twisted in a pout._

Andrew shook his head and followed Yamamoto and Gokudera. "So wait a minute," he said when he caught up. "Don't you get in trouble for throwing dynamite around?"

"Usually no one notices," Yamamoto explained.

"Oh... sounds like old Sunnydale to me. Kind of... Well, actually people did notice, they just pretended not to. I'm pretty sure I couldn't get away with blowing stuff up there though. I mean, if it was still around."

Gokudera's shoulders were shaking. "Just shut up! I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, and I don't care either."

Yamamoto laughed again- he sure laughed a lot. "Now, now. He's a new friend."

"Like hell he is! We don't even know who he is!" Gokudera took out more dynamite, and Andrew started to duck. However, Gokudera didn't light it. "Don't let your guard down, Baseball Idiot. He might be a danger to the boss."

Andrew should have been suspicious when Gokudera mentioned having a boss. However, he noticed Yamamoto's long bag and something else clicked in his mind. "Oh, you play baseball?"

"Yeah!"

"Puh! He lives and breathes baseball." Gokudera grumbled.

"I used to want to play baseball." Andrew said.

"Why didn't you?" Yamamoto asked him, looking interested.

"Um... well... I... role playing games kind of... sort of... took over my life."

"Oh." Neither of the other boys seemed very interested in that.

Andrew tried to keep the conversation going. "So is that why you carry your baseball bat everywhere?"

"Oh, this? This is my sword actually."

"YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the collar, but Yamamoto didn't look scared or upset. He looked like he was the happiest person alive. He put his arms behind his head.

"Oh, right. Heh heh, sorry Gokudera. I guess I forgot to keep quiet about it since he's part of the mafia."

"YOU IDIOT! BAKA!" Gokudera continued yelling at Yamamoto. Meanwhile, something finally clicked in Andrew's head.

"Wait... are you two really part of the mafia? Is there still a mafia? Wait, why are you in Japan?"

Gokudera froze on his way to punch Yamamoto. Yamamoto's smile disappeared. Then Gokudera clenched his fist again. "I _told_ you he wasn't part of the mafia, you Baseball Freak!"

The two boys started wrestling and fighting each other on the ground, but Gokudera thankfully did not use his dynamite again. _Whew, these boys are tough,_ Andrew thought to himself. _And apparently part of the mafia._

"Um, excuse me. EXCUSE ME!"

Finally the two stopped and looked up at Andrew, who attempted to look cool again. He lifted up his sunglasses and looked down at them. "You can trust me. I'm Andrew! I am a very well known and well beloved Watcher. I'm here to find a rogue vampire slayer, and that's it. I'm not here to get involved with the mafia, or whatever it is you're a part of."

No one moved. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other in stunned silence. Then, for once, they both laughed together.

"What? Is it something I said?"

"Vampires? What the hell?" Gokudera actually doubled over in laughter.

Andrew did not looked impressed. "Trust me. Vampires and demons are real."

"Hey, I'm a big fan of mystical creatures and all, but there are no vampires here." Actually, Gokudera really did believe that vampires could be real, that they could be hiding in a nest somewhere, but he still believed this guy was after his boss. He had to be on his toes and not believe anything he said. He could not get distracted by anything either. "Show me proof."

"Of course not right now, Silly. It's daytime. Well, demons can be around in the daytime, but-" Andrew was completely serious, but his new companions continued to laugh. Suddenly, a very loud shriek sounded from behind them. It sounded like an evil laugh. Andrew whirled around, but didn't see anything. Eventually he found the source of the noise after looking down. There, standing in front of him, was a tiny five year old with a large black afro and dressed in what looked like it was supposed to be a cow costume. He was holding a large amount of grenades and yelling about something being "reborn."

Andrew blinked. "Okay. Did I fall asleep on the plane? Am I dreaming? Because this is just ridiculous."

The little boy continued yelling. "HAHAHA, I, Lambo, found you. Now where are you hiding Reborn, Stupidera?"

"Shut up, you stupid cow." Gokudera said, getting angry again.

"HAHAHA, I know you're hiding him somewhere! Lambo-" In mid-sentence, the child tripped on a tiny rock and fell to the ground (_Totally not cool, _Andrew thought to himself. _Totally ruined the effect_). He started to cry, but Andrew was distracted by the large, purple cylinder that suddenly flew out of his afro. _How did that fit in there?_ Andrew wondered.

As the cylinder flew into the air, Andrew continued to wonder how such a large... thing, could fit in a little kid's hair.

"Uh oh..." Yamamoto said. The large cylinder started to fall. The two boys tried to warn him, but Andrew was too confused. The cylinder fell straight on him until he was stuck inside it. The sound of a gunshot rang out, and the area they were in instantly filled with pink smoke.

"This could be bad," Yamamoto said.

"You think, baka?" Gokudera said sarcastically.

Through the smoke, a new person was standing there. Or was there? It was a blonde man, dressed in pajamas. Both boys knew that this was a ten years older Andrew, because he was just hit with the Ten Year Bazooka, a weapon that switches the person hit with their ten years older self. Luckily it was only for five minutes at a time.

The boys stared as the older Andrew walked out of the smoke.

"Well," he said, yawning as he observed his surroundings. "This is really weird."


	2. The Future?

Chapter Two: The Future?

_Well,_ Andrew thought to himself. _This is really weird. _

For one thing, it was suddenly dark. For another thing, he was in a bed. And... was that an arm draped around him? What was going on?

He sat up and reached around in the dark. He felt a face. He felt a desk. Where was a light?

"Ugh," said a slightly bored sounding voice. "What is it?"

"Um, where's the light?" Andrew said nervously. Someone climbed over him and turned on a light switch. When the light turned on- first blinding him- he noticed a blonde man sitting on the bed on top of him. His hair was straight with one strange curl. He had a cool tattoo on his neck. His eyes were a lovely green; they also looked incredibly bored.

Andrew gasped. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The man looked surprised. He peered closer at Andrew. "When did you get small?"

Suddenly another groan came from the bed. Another man stretched and moved under the covers. "What, what? Why are the lights on?" The man pulled the covers over his head.

Andrew stared at the scene in front of him. Why in the world had he just woke up in a bed with two other males?

A minute later, Andrew found himself sitting at a table with a cup of green tea in his hands. The other male, who had red hair and square glasses, got out of the bed and joined him. The blonde man was pouring the tea. He put a lollipop in his mouth and handed another to Andrew.

"Lollipop?"

"Um, no thanks." Andrew said. "So, what's going on exactly?"

"It seems that you were hit with the Ten Year Bazooka," the red-haired boy said. "It causes you to switch places with your ten-years-later self."

"WHAT?" Andrew almost dropped his teacup. "Send me back right now!"

"Don't worry, Andrew!" the man said with a kind smile. "It's temporary. It's only for five minutes."

"Oh... Well, you could have told me that in the first place." He nervously took a sip of his tea.

"It's too bad you had to switch in the middle of the night." the blonde said. He looks tired, but as soon as he sipped his tea, he seemed better.

"But it wasn't the middle of the night. It was daytime where I was."

"Oh, well that would make sense. Andrew must have been in Japan in order to use the ten year bazooka. So this is the time difference." the redhead explained.

"Okay... um... Am I allowed to ask who you are and why my older self was sleeping with you?" Andrew asked. He looked down into his teacup.

The two men smiled. The redhead explained. "I'm Shoichi, and this is Spanner. We're tech nerds and mechanics. We met Warren at an international robotics competition one time. He creamed Spanner with an extremely life-like robot one time. Spanner wanted to start a new contest with him- he's very competitive, so we traveled to Sunnydale to find him. But there was only a big gaping hole there. So we did some research, and found out about Buffy and the slayer organization. And you."

Spanner began to speak. "We became friends. And we captured you in order to let you have a vacation." Spanner said, sounding bored again.

"Wait... what?"

Shoichi rubbed the back of his head, looking nervous. "Uhhh, heh heh. We probably shouldn't tell him too much about his future, Spanner."

Andrew eagerly leaned forward. "Tell me!"

Shoichi blinked. "Oookay, if that's what you want. Yeah, Spanner and I wanted to go on a vacation, but you insisted that you had to keep to your Watcher duties. So we snuck into headquarters and got you out."

Andrew looked confused. "How did you do that?"

_Ten-Years-Later Andrew was asleep in his head when he heard a large crash and many girls screaming. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Wha- it was the rubber duck!"_ _Before he could fully awaken, Shoichi and Spanner snatched him out of bed. They ran outside of headquarters, a sleepy Andrew in tow, and came across a big robot. It was pretending to attack the building. The slayers were climbing out of their beds to get ready to fight it. No one noticed them escape. However, they did notice the robot suddenly fly off without even laying a finger on the building. They also noticed "Andrew's" note._

"We've been going on vacations and traveling around the world every once in a while since then. We're backpacking through Europe right now, actually," Spanner sighed into his tea. "I miss Japan. How is it?"

"Um..." Andrew wasn't sure what to say. "I was only there for a little while... But it was... nice."

"Remember, Spanner, he was in the Japan of ten years ago." Shoichi said.

"So... I'm really in the future?" Andrew said, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah," Shoichi said. "Incredible, isn't it? Don't get too carried away, though. Bad things can happen if you meddle with the future."

Andrew made a face. "I know that. I've seen the Back to the Future movies."

The other two laughed. "Same old Andrew."

"Hey, don't talk about me like that. It's freaking me out."

Andrew took another sip of his tea. "So, we're in Europe right now?"

"Yep. Paris actually." Shoichi said.

"Huh... am I... still a Watcher?" Andrew was rather excited to be able to hear about his future.

"Yeah," Spanner answered. "Even though vampires and demons are actually slightly endangered in this time. What with all of those slayer girls ready to fight."

"Spanner!" Shoichi nudged the other playfully. "Seriously! Meddle with time equals bad."

"What?" Andrew kept pressuring them to tell him everything they knew.

"He's right," Shoichi said. "That started back when he met you, before we took a vacation. But you were trying so hard to be busy and prove yourself worthy of... something. Apparently you were 'Mr. Broody Pants' for a while."

"That is, until you met us," Spanner tried to hide a smile.

"Mr... Broody... Pants?" Andrew repeated. "Let me guess- Buffy."

"Actually, it was someone named Dawn."

"Oh. I could have sworn she was making a crack at Angel with that one."

"Anyway... you'll find this all out eventually," Shoichi said. "Your five minutes are almost up."

Andrew looked at his watch. "Aw, that's so unfair! Who came up with that dumb five minutes rule?"

"There are ways to stay longer," Spanner started to say, but a look from Shoichi shut him up.

"Trust me," Shoichi said, sounding very serious. "As a person who has meddled with the past and future too many times, it is _not_ fun."

Andrew stared at him for a few seconds, waiting. "Well," he finally said. "What _was_ it like?"


	3. Documentary?

Chapter Three: Documentary?

Ten-Years-Later Andrew Wells stood in the sunlight in his pajamas. He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked at Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lambo- who was huddled in the bushes, crying.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in a while! Especially at this age," He stroked his chin. "Ah, I remember! I was hit by the ten year bazooka and sent into the future. So... this..." He whirled around, looking all around him. "This is the day I got involved with the Vongola!"

Yamamoto nudged Gokudera. "See? He is in the mafia."

"You... you- YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled. "He didn't become part of the mafia until _after_ he met us. Weren't you listening?"

"Actually, I'm not part of the mafia," Andrew confessed. "I just... became friends with the Vongola and co... later... But it started here! On this day!"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto. "See?"

Andrew suddenly started laughing quite loudly. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes. "It's just so funny seeing you so young... after... after all that's happened."

"What do you mean?" When Andrew didn't stop laughing, Gokudera grabbed him by the collar again. "What's happened?"

"Chill out, Girlfriend, it's nothing bad."

Gokudera turned red and let go of Andrew as if he had the plague. "Wha- what did you just call me?" he sputtered.

"Oh right. You don't know that I call you that yet. Sheesh, time travel is so confusing."

Yamamoto laughed. "So what's happened? I mean, I've been to the future before, but I don't recall ever meeting you there."

"Well, I only visit the Vongola sometimes, so it's not surprising," Andrew explained. "And I'm not allowed to tell you about... what's happened." He started to laugh again.

Gokudera looked irritated. "Why is it so funny?"

Andrew took a moment to observe them. "Time travel is a funny thing."

"That's not a good answer!" Gokudera glared.

Andrew hesitated and observed them. "You know, I've been making a documentary about the Vongola family, filming piece by piece every time I visit them. Well, right now I'm documenting our backpacking trip in Europe, but I'm still working on the other documentary as well. It's going to be my masterpiece!"

"What the hell does this have to do with us?" Gokudera said, crossing his arms and looking bored.

"It would be the _coolest_ thing to capture some footage of you guys from when you were young. No one has anything- silly mafia, they should be documenting their history for the future Vongola bosses, don't you think?"

"That sounds fun!" Yamamoto said happily.

"No it doesn't!" Gokudera complained. "I don't want to be on camera!"

"Look, I only have three more minutes here," Andrew whipped out a camera.

"You carry your camera in your pajamas?" Gokudera scoffed.

"You never know when something's going to happen, as proved today," Andrew turned on the camera. "Smile!"

Yamamoto put his arm over Gokudera's shoulders and held up a victory sign.

"You idiot! It's a video camera!" Gokudera shook off his arm. "Turn that off right now!"

Andrew ignored him. "Do you two have any messages you'd like to tell your future selves? Or to future guardians?"

Yamamoto put his arm back over Gokudera, and thrust his other fist into the air. "Go Vongola! Fight!"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "You sports guys are all like this. That's a stupid message," he looked at the camera very seriously. "Listen you guys. You better protect the boss, or I'll come into the future and kick your ass!"

"Yikes, that's an awfully threatening message, Gokudera." Andrew said, making a face.

"Puh. Like I care."

"Come on, do something exciting. Your future selves do some mighty exciting things in the bedroom these days."

Gokudera froze and turned an extreme red color. Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Ah ha..."

Before anyone could stop him, Gokudera drew out more dynamite. They all lit themselves, and then he threw them straight at Andrew. Luckily, Andrew had expected this. He smirked and stepped aside, catching everything on his camera.

"There you have it folks, Gokudera's the same old Gokudera," he said into the camera. "A passionate guardian who cares deeply about his boss, with a deep secret love he is not even willing to admit to himself."

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera screamed, throwing more dynamite; none of which found their target. Andrew smiled triumphantly and turned the camera to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, the enthusiastic guardian who cares deeply for his friends. He always works hard to do his best for them."

Yamamoto swelled with pride.

"This is stupid," Gokudera said angrily through the smoke. "Put that stupid camera away!"

Yamamoto came close to him and started brushing off the dust and dirt from Gokudera's hair. Andrew approached them eagerly.

Yamamoto laughed. "You're going to have to go home and take a shower."

Gokudera blushed again. "Shut up, I don't need you to tell me that."

"The young couple spends every day within close contact, always wishing for more, but never giving in."

Gokudera turned and looked straight into the camera with an extremely unimpressed expression. "I thought I told you to shut up!"

Andrew smiled. "Ah, to be young and in love."

And then there suddenly was a strange farting noise and more pink smoke.

"Finally," Gokudera said, pushing Yamamoto away.


	4. Illusionist?

Chapter Four: Illusionist?

Suddenly there was a strange farting noise and pink smoke filled the little kitchen. Ten-Years-Later Andrew appeared once again in front of Spanner and Shoichi.

"Welcome back," Spanner said. "Have some tea."

"Oh, thank you, you're such a peach!" Andrew took a seat and sipped his tea.

"How was your trip?" Shoichi asked. "Your younger self was just like you."

"Well, I really haven't changed that much, if I think about it," he smiled sadly. "Well, maybe a little."

Spanner sounded bored again. "Don't worry, we didn't tell him anything."

"Actually we did." Shoichi said nervously.

"You know, I remember traveling to the future and talking to you guys. I remember what you told me."

Spanner didn't look the least bit fazed. "Lollipop?" He held out one of the lollipops.

"No thanks. Oh, you guys will never guess what I did back in the past!"

"What?"

Andrew pulled out his video camera. "I caught young Gokudera and Yamamoto on tape for my documentary!"

Spanner's eyes widened. "Really now."

"Yeah. It was hilarious. Oh, young love."

"You didn't tell them... about... their wedding did you?"

"No of course not. They have no idea." Andrew turned on the tape and began watching it over again. "This is going to be the best documentary ever! The Vongola: A Mafia Movie Unlike Any You've Ever Seen."

"I like the title," Shoichi said with a large grin. "But are you sure you're not putting too much on your plate? I mean, you're filming our entire Europe trip as well."

"That's just for fun though," Andrew said, and then yawned. "Oh, right. It's still early morning."

Andrew turned off the camera and put it on the table. The three men headed back to the one bed in the small hostel room. Their large backpacks were stacked in the corner. A small robot of Spanner origin was turned off in the corner. Clothes were all over the floor. They collapsed back on the bed, and argued for the blanket. Andrew smiled as he closed his eyes. Time traveling had reminded him of a time when he was all about work. A time where he hadn't had many friends. A time where he had lost friends. For a long, long time he tried to focus on work, nothing but work, to distract him from the fact that no one understood him. The only two people who had ever understood him were dead. For years he couldn't let it go, even though Buffy and her friends accepted him. She had said he was part of the family. That was the first step to recovering. It wasn't until he finally met Spanner and Shoichi that he realized he could have best friends again. And now he was happy.

Young Andrew found himself back in daylight. He was back in Japan. Gokudera and Yamamoto were still standing in front of him- looking a little bit worse for wear.

"Did you meet my future self?" Andrew asked eagerly. "What was he like?"

"He was even more annoying that you!" Gokudera said. "He was trying to film us for some documentary. Damn it, I wish I had taken the camera before he left."

Andrew's eyes went wide. "I'm making documentaries?"

"Apparently."

"Cool! I'd love to be a filmmaker on the side of Watcher work..."

"Puh. Whatever. Did you already forget what you came here for? Weren't you looking for a girl with super powers?"

"There's really one of those here?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, like I told you, Idiot! Chrome."

"Oh yeah. What a weird name!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto set off again, with Andrew following behind, dreaming about his future.

They came across a rundown building. Andrew followed them nervously inside. Well, this definitely could be a place where a rogue slayer was staying if she had gone completely out of control and had no other place to turn. They walked through the halls until they entered a dark room where a girl was sitting in the corner. She had purple hair and an eyepatch. Andrew was in awe of her awesome get-up and tall, pointy- and dangerous looking- weapon. However, it was made of metal, not wood.

"Hey Chrome, this guy is looking for you." Yamamoto said in a friendly voice. Chrome looked up slowly, but she didn't say anything.

"I've never heard of a vampire slayer who sits in the dark during the day like a vampire." Andrew said out loud.

"What did I just tell you?" Gokudera growled. "There's no vampires here! Did you really come to see Chrome because of that?"

"You mean she's not a vampire slayer?"

"No! She's an illusionist!'"

Chrome slowly stood up. "I... I'm an illusionist. I'm the guardian of the mist ring for the Vongola. Were you really looking for me?"

Andrew stood there, feeling incredibly stupid. "Um, actually, I'm looking for a vampire slayer. Uh, what exactly do you mean by illusionist?"

"Puh, you're talking about vampire slayers but you don't know what an illusionist is?"

"Chrome," Yamamoto said. "Why don't you show Andrew an illusion?"

Chrome nodded and shifted her spear. Suddenly, the room was filled with fire. Andrew yelped and jumped onto Yamamoto, who only laughed.

"It looked pretty real, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... Wow! Wait until I tell the guys back home about this! All of this!" Andrew was in aw. No one noticed Gokudera getting ready to blow a gasket.

"IDIOT! You came here for a reason, now what is it? It sure as hell isn't vampires. You must be after the boss." He pulled out his dynamite.

"Now now, give it a rest, Gokudera," Yamamoto was using his sharp tone that he very rarely used. He was rarely annoyed by Gokudera. "If he was after Tsuna, wouldn't he have asked us to take him to him?"

Gokudera looked stumped. He doubted that this crazy person was actually after the boss. However, he really hated being wrong against Yamamoto of all people.

He relented. "Fine. But he must be crazy to believe he'll find vampires or vampire slayers or whatever the hell he's talking about here of all places."

"Hey! I make my living from training girls to fight vampires. And it's my job to find this slayer. If you don't believe me, maybe you should come patrolling tonight."

Andrew stood his ground, looking serious again. Gokudera stood across from him, looking equally as serious. They were nearly going head to head at this point.

"Fine," he said. "We'll come and prove what a loony you are."

Yamamoto and Chrome stood witness to the stare down happening in front of them.

"Uh, Gokudera..." Yamamoto said, a nervous sweat drop appearing on his face.


	5. Vampires?

Chapter Five: Vampires?

It was dark and they were hiding in the bushes. In a graveyard. Last time they were in a graveyard they were attacked by a ghost. Gokudera was not happy.

"This is stupid," he said, annoyed with himself that he had agreed to do this. But what if this guy was out to get the Vongola family? He could be a member of a rival family out to get the 10th! He had to keep him in his sight. He wasn't going to keep his guard down, and it looked like Yamamoto wasn't either.

"I'm impressed, Baseball Brain. It's good that you came, we can stop this guy from harming the boss."

Yamamoto sounded slightly afraid. "Gokudera, what if this guy's right?"

"Idiot, have you ever seen a vampire around here? How many times has Lambo been running around outside after dark? He surely would be an easy target for a vampire. And what about _you._ You're surely dumb enough to get caught by a vampire."

Chrome watched silently from behind. She was curious about the newcomer's purpose as well.

Suddenly strange noises came from a grave nearby. Andrew lept to his feet with a stake in his hand, ready to strike. The others followed, eyes wide. Only what came out of the ground was rather disappointing.

Reborn, another tiny baby, was standing there. He was wearing a silly black cape and had fake fangs in his mouth. "Muahahaha." he said darkly. "I am Reborn, the night school vampire tutor."

Gokudera clenched his fist. "Reborn! You nearly scared us all to death. Don't do that!"

"How did you know we were going to be here, anyway?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

"Wait wait wait," Andrew said, holding his hands up. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's part of the Vongola family," Yamamoto explained. He bent down and stared at Reborn. "Ha ha! That's a really great costume!"

"Thank you," Reborn said. "Now to answer your question, I knew you were going to be here because I saw you guys talking this afternoon. I was curious about who our new visitor was."

Reborn turned to Andrew, who was staring at him with eyes as big as saucers. "Is... is that a talking baby? Ok, I must still be asleep on the plane because-"

Suddenly Reborn lept into the air and smacked Andrew in the face very hard. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I swear, I'm a Watcher, originally from Sunnydale, California! I'm stationed in Italy. I came here because there were reports of a rogue slayer. I was supposed to take her back with me to train her to use her power to fight vampires."

Reborn paused. "So your job here is to find this girl."

Andrew sighed. "Yes. And so far I've done a terrible job."

Suddenly Reborn pulled out a gun. "Then get deathperate." Before Andrew could do anything, Reborn shot him!

Andrew was falling, falling, in slow motion- oh hey that's pretty awesome- no, he was dying. He died before he could finish the mission. What would Buffy say when she found out? If only he had been able to finish the job...

Suddenly Andrew's face was on fire. Suddenly his eyes were a different color. And- he had no pants or shirt on?

"REBORN!" He shouted. He had immense strength, he could feel it. "I'M GOING TO FIND THE SLAYER LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" And then he was gone, racing around town like a madman.

The rest of the group stared after him.

"Heh heh," Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head. "That was intense."

"You are too laid back!" Gokudera grumbled. "Now what are we supposed to do? What if he goes after the boss?"

Now it was Gokudera's turn to get slapped.

"He was telling the truth." Reborn said.

"Oh?" Yamamoto said, staring around the graveyard. "You mean, vampires are real?"

Reborn looked down at the ground serious. "Yes."

"WHAT?" Gokudera couldn't help but shout. "Have you known this all along?"

"No, I haven't," Reborn confessed. "I didn't realize it until he came along."

As Gokudera continued yelling about something or other, Yamamoto noticed movement amongst some of the graves. Reborn and Gokudera were too busy arguing to notice. Chrome shrunk back, noticing the sounds too.

"Uh, Gokudera? You might want to-"

"Shut up, Baseball Brain!" Gokudera snapped. All of a sudden a vampire began to climb out of one of the graves. In a flash, Yamamoto whipped out his sword and jumped into the fray. Silver was everywhere as he moved his sword expertly about. Within seconds, the vampire's head was cut clean off his neck.

Gokudera was amazed. Not only was there a real, living, breathing- well, not really living or breathing actually- vampire in front of him, but the Baseball Nut had killed it! What was this feeling Gokudera was having? It always crept up on him unawares whenever Yamamoto did something cool. He couldn't help but feel...

He shook his head and stomped out into the open next to Yamamoto. "Puh, well what do you know? There was a vampire and the idiot managed to kill it."

Yamamoto laughed. "I guess I'm not dumb enough to get caught by one." Yamamoto smiled, but he wouldn't look at Gokudera, who was staring at him.

Reborn and Chrome came out from behind the bushes. "We best be on our guard until Andrew comes back," he said seriously. He was now back in his usual outfit- black suit and black hat.

Meanwhile, Andrew was still running at the speed of light around town, looking at every spot where a rogue slayer might be hiding, ready to attack. On his forehead was a large, bright flame. He aggressively turned around a corner and kept on running. Eventually he found himself right back in the graveyard with the mafia members. The flame died out, and Andrew became himself again.

"Wha- what? What just happened?" When no one answered, and he felt a cold breeze, he looked down. "AGH!" He hurriedly tried to cover himself. "Why am I in my underwear?"

"I hit you with a special bullet to help you find your... slayer. Did you find her?" Reborn said.

"No..." Andrew scratched his head. "Wait, how does that have anything to do with my underwear?"

"The deathperation flames burned your clothes off. Come on, we'll take you to Tsuna's to get some clothes."

Andrew was still completely lost, but he followed them anyway.


	6. Story Time?

Chapter Six: Story Time?

Tsuna, the young boss of the Vongola family, was fast asleep when the door opened.

"Time to wake up, Tsuna," Reborn said, leaping onto the bed. Andrew was shocked as he began to slap the boy in the bed.

"AGH!" Tsuna tumbled out of bed and fell onto the floor. It sounded painful. "Owww! Reborn! What did you do that for?"

"We have a rather puzzling guest."

Yamamoto turned on the light. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and took Andrew in. "Um, is this supposed to be an important meeting?" Tsuna was in his pajamas and his guest was in his underwear.

"Give this boy some of your clothes and then we'll talk."

Tsuna hurried to his closet. He gave Andrew a shirt with the number twenty-seven on it. It was rather small, but it wasn't too bad. When everyone was dressed, they took seats around the room for their meeting.

"Andrew says he is something called a Watcher, originally from Sunnydale, California," Reborn began. "He came here looking for a vampire slayer."

"A vampire slayer?" Tsuna was flabbergasted, and, frankly, pretty sure he was dreaming. The only thing here close enough to be a vampire was Hibari.

"I suggest letting him explain his side of the story." Reborn said.

In a flash, Andrew was standing up, a dreamy look on his face. "Leave it to me to explain _everything_. This is a story I like to call **Buffy: Slayer of the Vampyres**!"

_Buffy Summers was a normal teenage girl. Beautiful. Popular. A cheerleader. That is, until vampires attacked her school. She was accused of burning down the gym and was forced to relocate to a small town called Sunnydale. Little did she know the very place she chose to go to was the Hellmouth itself..._

_ Spike, as evil and devilishly handsome as... the devil... returned to Sunnydale with his beau, Drusilla. She was madder than a hatter, and had creepy hypnotizing powers. However, she was also very sick, and Spike, being the hidden romantic that he was, had to find a way to make her healthy and strong again. As if that wasn't enough trouble for the Slayer to take on, her own beau became the main villain after they had sex for the first time. On her birthday. Talk about trouble! …._

_ At the end of their high school careers, our heroes find themselves in a bind when the mayor of Sunnydale reveals that he is unkillable- oh yeah, and planning to devour everyone at their high school graduation! Will Buffy and her friends be able to defeat the dastardly mayor and still manage to graduate?... _

_ Our heroes have survived the graduation from Hell and have now found themselves in college! However, teachers and students are not what they seem at University of Sunnydale! Even friends and beaus may be hiding secrets and betrayals. Oh yeah, and there's a Cheeseman..._

_ The Slayer is faced with something completely different- a little sister. Not only that, but natural as well as magical forces are at work to take what's most important to her away... Can the one and only Slayer really take down a God?..._

_ The trio! This is the part where I come in. Myself and my best friend, Jonathan, decided to team up with our leader, Warren, to take over Sunnydale. Um, we didn't succeed, but we got pretty close. Warren turned out to be pretty evil, and, well, he died. Well, sort of. We thought he died. Anyway, Willow went psycho and Jonathan and I went to Mexico..._

_ Jonathan and I return to Sunnydale to wreak more havoc! Well, actually, I was tricked by this villain called the First to kill Jonathan... That was a very dark time for me. But this isn't about me. Buffy, once the one and only slayer, rallied the potential slayer girls who could gain her powers if she died. To battle the First Evil and her ferociously ugly minions, Willow turned into an angel (sort of) and passed on slayer powers to every potential! It was a tough fight, and honestly I thought I wasn't going to live..._

Damn, Gokudera was bored. He was just about to fall asleep when the crazy person made loud noises while demonstrating how he and some lady named Anya fought off vampires. Who the hell cares? Skip to the end!

Finally, Andrew finished up. He was now a Watcher, and he was supposed to find a rogue slayer causing trouble in Namimori.

"Well, there hasn't been any trouble here," Gokudera grunted. "I mean, besides our trouble. I haven't heard a single thing about vampires before tonight."

"Well, slayers have immense power. You haven't seen a girl, I don't know, try to use power for evil?"

"The only girl I know with power is Chrome! Well, besides my sister Bianchi."

Chrome lowered her gaze as everyone looked at her. She had never heard of vampires either. She surly was not a potential slayer. _I wish they would stop staring at me._

"I don't think a slayer would use a weapon like that," Andrew observed. "She must not be the one I'm looking for. What about this... Bianchi?"

"Puh, yeah right! Her only power is killing us with food."

"It's true," Tsuna said, getting a sick looking expression on his face.

Andrew looked confused. "You guys seem to be of a completely different world. I had no idea the mafia was still around, let alone had powerful weapons like that," he pointed at Chrome's spear. "I mean that."

Reborn hesitated. "Why don't we tell you our side of the story now?"

Andrew eagerly sat down. "This is _so_ going to be good. Damn, I wish I had brought my camera."

Gokudera rolled his eyes.

And so they told him. About how Tsuna used to be a loser who was never good at anything ("Me too!" pipe din Andrew). About how Yamamoto used to think the mafia was just a game. About how Gokudera decided to serve as Tsuna's right-hand man for the rest of his life. About how the family grew and grew. Andrew was especially interested in how they had visited the future.

"Wait!" he interrupted. "You guys know Spanner and Shoichi?"

"Yes. The whole problem in the future was that stupid Shoichi's fault!" Gokudera said.

"True," Reborn said sharply. "But they both were also very helpful."

"It all makes sense now!" Andrew said. "When I went into the future, I met these two guys named Spanner and Shoichi. Apparently we're bros in the future."

Reborn paused, deep in thought. "It would seem that perhaps you become a member of the Vongola family in the future?"

Andrew blinks. "I become a member of the mafia?"

"Right now is the first time you meet us. But you just said you still associate with the Vongola in the future. I wonder if you become an ally of ours?"

"They said I was still a Watcher."

Reborn hesitated again. "I guess we'll have to wait and see then."

Tsuna smiled at Andrew. "The Vongola family is always open to new friends."

"Puh," Gokudera didn't even try to be quiet.

"It would be pretty cool to join the mafia, especially one as... eccentric... as yours," Andrew said thoughtfully. "But I can't abandon Buffy."

"Like I said, we'll have to wait. Now, about this rogue slayer..."

"Oh yeah!" Andrew exclaimed. "I forgot!"

"Some Watcher you are!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hey! This is all very exciting to me right now. Besides, I searched all over this town and didn't find her!"

"You were too busy trying to prove to us that vampires were here! The only reason you searched town was because of Reborn-"

"Now, now!" Yamamoto smiled and pushed the two arguing boys away from each other.

"Andrew!" Reborn yelled. Everyone went quiet. "What exactly did your boss tell you to do here?"

"You mean Buffy?" Andrew rubbed his chin. "She told me that there have been strange reports in this town, and I should check them out. She was betting that it was a rogue slayer."

Everyone went silent and thoughtful, except for Yamamoto. He still didn't get it.

"Idiot!" Gokudera said.

"What?" Andrew was lost too.

Reborn answered. "It is possible that the strange reports were because of us."

Andrew went over all of the events that had happened in this town because of this family. He had just heard them explain everything. It clicked. "Oooooh."

Everyone was silent.

"So... my coming here was a waste of time?"

Yamamoto laughed and put his arm around him. "But look on the bright side! You met a ton of new friends! And you got a glimpse of your future!"

"Yeah, that's true! This was a pretty amazing trip!"

"Baka!" Gokudera said angrily. "It was still a waste of time!"

"Well, he also showed us that vampires are real!" Yamamoto pointed out.

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?" Gokudera yelled. The two boys began to argue again. Andrew looked at them curiously. _There's something going on between those two..._

"And that is what happened on my trip to Japan," Andrew said proudly. He beamed as the crowd applauded him. He did not notice Buffy roll her eyes in the corner.

"Is he telling stories again?" she asked Xander, who was standing next to her.

"I think he stole that from a Japanese manga comic." he said, shaking his head.

~The End~

BONUS:

Ten Years Later:

Gokudera sat at the table with his laptop, checking his email. He was not expecting an email from Andrew Wells, but that is what he found. He debating deleting it. Why the hell was that crazy guy emailing him anyway? They weren't great friends; in fact, Gokudera couldn't stand him. He was just about to click delete, but he had to admit that he was curious. Andrew was away in Europe at the moment. Maybe he sent him something about mystical creatures...

He opened the email.

_Hey Girlfriend!_

_ I had a very interesting adventure today. Remember when my younger self got sent into the future? Well, I'm sure you remember when I went into the past and videotaped you and Yamamoto. ;) Enjoy!_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Andrew_

Gokudera had been right, he should have just deleted it. The video started to play, much to Gokudera's annoyance. The embarrassing commentary... the embarrassing explosions... the embarrassing way Yamamoto looked at him as he cleaned him off.

"Dammit!" Gokudera clicked "reply" and began to type a very angry reply back.

_If you put that in the documentary, I'll kill you!_

He paused, trying to remember the day he had first met Andrew. Boy had it been a weird day. After tapping the keys for a few minutes, he finally added a little note.

_P.S. Thanks for not telling our younger selves about my and Yamamoto's wedding._

_-Gokudera_


End file.
